


Action and Drama Stockings

by Merfilly



Category: 1776 (1972), Fast and the Furious Series, G.I. Joe - All Media Types, MASH (TV), NCIS, The Pretender, Tombstone (1993)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of everything that's not technically sci-fi or fantasy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Action and Drama Stockings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeesaPerrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/gifts).



"Mr. Adams, please!" The voice was choked with the pressure of too much expression held back by force of will alone.

"Oh, don't be such a fuss, Mr. Jefferson," came the dismissive reply, complete with a sniff of disdain. "Sybaritic slave to your passions."

"And to yours."

There was silence but for the heavy breathing, the stifling heat of Philadelphia adding to the sweat beading their foreheads. 

"Now, Mr. Jefferson?"

"Yes!"

A few moments more, some tidying of clothing, and the pair emerged, one at a time, from a relatively unused room above Congress's meeting place, no longer distracted by the lengthy absence of wives.

+++++

Kate poured another whiskey and handed it to Doc before regaining her own. "Doc, why here?" she asked, watching him. As so often happened now, he had to cough into his kerchief before he could answer.

"Playing a hunch, my dear," he told her, before smiling enigmatically. "I had a feeling it would be profitable to the both of us."

She wet her lips on the whiskey, appreciating how he looked at her, yet not quite certain of his plan this time.

"But the Earps weren't here then," she said, just to see if that was the track his mind was on.

"Like I said, a hunch."

+++++

Winchester looked across the table at Father Mulcahy, then poured more coffee for them both. "Father, may I ask a question?"

"Of course, Major," Mulcahy answered, accepting the coffee. 

"How do you maintain your poise, Father, amidst not only the mad cap capers but the madness of war?" Winchester asked in a solemn tone, finally getting closer to the true reason he had been sitting alone in the empty mess tent until Mulcahy had wandered in and chosen to stay.

Mulcahy pondered the question, then met Winchester's gaze evenly. "By remembering, Major, that I can either add to the suffering, or I may find a way to alleviate it. I choose the latter. If this means turning a blind eye to, ahh, interesting pursuits, I will, and reach out to those in pain as I am able."

Winchester nodded slowly, and then let out a meditative breath. "Wisdom, Father. And words I shall recall, when the madcap and madness become overbearing." He lifted his cup in a toast, and then sipped when it was returned, before falling back to companionable silence.

+++++

Snake Eyes knew it was worse than the briefing had stated because Lady Jaye came back with them, and seemed at a loss on what to do. He let Scarlett handle her, focusing on what he could do to make it right. Quick Kick and Spirit would be the right allies for the idea he had in mind. It would right the wrong done to their team, and ease the worry of a friend.

It would also make Scarlett happy, as she and Lady Jaye were close. With that in mind, he rounded up the other pair of Joes and headed off to recover Flint from Destro's castle. He'd have the man back before Lady Jaye's temporary cast was exchanged for the walking one, and that would keep her from pushing too hard during her recovery.

+++++

Sydney considered the turn of events. He'd been close to Catherine, and not so much to her daughter. Yet here he was, partnered to that daughter, to seek out the one perfect experiment of the Centre that had become his life's work.

It gave him an unprecedented ability to peer into the effects of environment on personality, for there were traits he could see that reminded him of Catherine… and yet. Parker was driven, hard, and attempted to keep compassion completely at bay. 

It was Sydney's opinion that Catherine's influence was still there, under it all, and he intended to pull that free with careful anecdotes and manipulations. That Jarod was pushing those buttons with his games just made it easier. Between them, Catherine's daughter would awaken to her legacy on the right side of the line.

+++++

"Is there anything I can do to make you understand me?" he asked.

"Stop running," she said, though it was not to gain understanding at all, but to be done with it all. She wanted her life to fit again, to match the map she had laid it out against.

"That, Miss Parker, is the furthest you can get from understanding me, to ask that." The line went dead with an emphatic click. She stared at the receiver longer than she would ever admit.

"And you will never understand me, Jarod," she murmured as she finally placed it on the cradle.

It was a lie, as much as her pretense that she did not understand him. The longer the chase wore on, the more she knew in her soul that they were two sides of one coin, and just as inseparable against the coming future.

+++++

He hadn't embraced this position looking for a family. Far from it, Gibbs thought to himself as he watched his team interact. Yet, that was more or less what they had become. They even had their eccentric grandfather in the form of Ducky.

He watched as Ziva gave a true smile, saw Tony back off from the wrong choice of words, and noticed that Abby was managing to keep her hyperactivity contained enough for rational conversation. McGee was listening avidly to Jimmy about something. Gibbs might eventually go save him, but right now, he just soaked it all in.

It was a team, the team he needed, but it was family as well.

+++++

"Do you think we ever will be able to stop?"

Gisele looked at Han with a half-smile. "That depends. Can you let go of the thrill?"

Han smiled back at her. "About as well as you can," he told her. "Dom… he's Dom. He pulls us in his gravity, and it scratches that itch. Maybe if he ever lets it go, I will."

"Fair answer." She considered. "Maybe, if Dom does."

They both knew that meant never stopping this side of the grave, because Dom never would. He needed it, just to know he was alive, and so did they.

+++++

"Feet off the table, Dom," Mia said, pushing past him as soon as he pulled his feet down. Brian laughed at him, only to get smacked on the shoulder by his wife as she passed him. "Put a coaster under the beer, Bri, or I'll make you sand it down again when the rings start showing."

That made Dom chuckle, and Letty snorted from where she was sprawled on her stomach, playing a video game.

"It's fuckin' domestic up in here," she said, grinning.

"Yeah, so watch your mouth!" Mia shot at her, before entering the kitchen.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Dom rumbled, more than happy with his small family right here with him… and the extended one living their own lives around the world now.

+++++


End file.
